blackcloverfandomcom_id-20200215-history
Black Catcher
adalah tema opening ke-10 dalam anime ''Black Clover''. Yang dibawakan oleh Vickeblanka. Karakter Yang Muncul Dalam Penampilan *Secre Swallowtail *Lemiel Silvamillion Clover *Licht *Asta *iblis tanpa nama *Patolli *Yami Sukehiro *Charla *Charlotte Roselei *Yuno *iblis tanpa nama Lirik Versi TV Kanji= 風が背中を張って 滴は糸を伝って Get Up　目を覚ましてよ Get Down　もうまもなく 願いを文字に起こして　血潮に乗って その身に纏った黒 曇りなく全てを振り払うように 叶えよう約束通り ひび割れた世界で Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong we can catch the game 負けないでよ 目に映った全てを　ほら味方に変えて we can catch the game 照らし出すよ想像通り その影は見ないで we can catch the game |-| Romaji= kaze ga senaka wo hatte shizuku wa ito wo tsutatte Get Up me wo samashite yo Get Down mou ma mo naku negai wo moji ni okoshite chishio ni notte sono mi ni matotta kuro kumori naku subete wo furiharau you ni kanaeyou yakusoku doori hibiwareta sekai de Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong We can catch the game makenaide yo me ni utsutta subete wo hora mikata ni kaete We can catch the game terashidasu yo souzou doori sono kage wa minaide We can catch the game |-| Indonesia= Versi Penuh Kanji= 風が背中を張って 滴は糸を伝って Get Up　目を覚ましてよ Get Down　もうまもなく 願いを文字に起こして　血潮に乗って その身に纏った黒 曇りなく全てを振り払うように サイレンは裏腹のSOS 早く手遅れですよ 近づかなかきゃ見えない絆なんて あってなくて 僕らいま旅の途中 どうしていま疼く鈍痛 somebody just help me out 叶えよう約束通り ひび割れた世界で Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong we can catch the game 負けないでよ 目に映った全てを　ほら味方に変えて we can catch the game 風が背中を張って 後悔は胸を穿つ Don’t Give Up しかたないんだよlevel down いまこそlevel up level up level up 負けるの嫌いだしとか 跳ね返ったアマチュアにどうぞit’s real 神のみぞ知る話の筋 照らし出すよ想像通り その影は見ないで Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong we can catch the game 負けないでよ 目に映った全てを ほら味方に変えて we can catch the game Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong we can catch the game 負けないでよ 目に映った全てを ほら味方に変えて その見方を変えて そして未来を変えて we can catch the game |-| Romaji= kaze ga senaka wo hatte shizuku wa ito wo tsutatte Get Up me wo samashite yo Get Down mou ma mo naku negai wo moji ni okoshite chishio ni notte sono mi ni matotta kuro kumori naku subete wo furiharau you ni sairen wa urahara no SOS hayaku teokure desu yo chikazukanakya mienai kizuna nante attenakute bokura ima tabi no tochuu doushite ima uzuku dontsuu Somebody just help me out kanaeyou yakusoku doori hibiwareta sekai de Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong We can catch the game makenaide yo me ni utsutta subete wo hora mikata ni kaete We can catch the game kaze ga senaka wo hatte koukai wa mune wo ugatsu Don’t Give Up shikata nain da yo level down ima koso level up level up level up makeru no kirai da shi hanekaetta amachua ni douzo it’s real kami no mizo shiru hanashi no suji terashidasu yo souzou doori sono kage wa minaide Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong We can catch the game makenaide yo me ni utsutta subete wo hora mikata ni kaete We can catch the game Let’s dye this world Even I can not grap this sword All I need is getting strong We can catch the game makenaide yo me ni utsutta subete wo hora mikata ni kaete sono mi kata wo kaete soshite mirai wo kaete We can catch the game |-| Indonesia= Video Black Clover - Opening 10 Black Catcher ビッケブランカ 『Black Catcher』(official music video) Navigasi en:Black Catcher